YJ: Jay-Bird (Rewrite)
by The Ghost 22
Summary: This is the rewrite of a story about Jason Todd's days as Robin in the Young Justice universe that I started a year ago but never finished. I plan to actually finish it this time and make it better than the original could ever hope to be. Explanations will be inside.
1. Prologue

**This is the reright of the first chapter. Please read and enjoy, and since this is the first chapter, I will say this once and only once. I don't own shit, everything is owned by DC comics, WB, and Cartoon Network. There, you happy, I don't know why I have to write a copyright disclaimer when this is on a site called fanfiction. So there it is now leave me the fuck alone. **

Jason stared at the dark night sky of Gotham that never seemed to go away and wondered how he got himself into the situation he was currently in. If he had to guess he'd say it was when his dad got taken to jail, again. But Jason had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back this time, and his dad did tell to always trust his instincts. Now, because of his dad's stupidity, he was the man of the house. The man that had to take care of his mom and keep the drug dealers away, so his mom could get over her adiction (which wasn't helped by his dad getting arrested).

Which, okay he knew his dad still loved him, even though he was a stupid drunk that thought working for Two-Face was a good idea. He knew because his dad showed it to him by teaching him all he needed to know. Like how to pick a lock or someone's pocket, how to read people, how to run through the streets and over the rooftops, how to get past people unnoticed, how to fight, and how to pick up chicks (though he was pretty sure his mom wasn't to happy about that last one).

But unfortunately, none of those skills could help him avoid getting arrested leaving Jason alone with his mom. Which was fine because he loved her, and wanted to take care of her. It just made him worry when he wasn't there to make sure the dealers stayed away, but he had to do this so that they could eat.

So now he was with his friend Chris, getting ready to rob a convenience store just so he and his mom could continue to live.

Jason was in his favorite red hoodie (his only hoodie), a grey t-shirt, ripped and faded black jeans, and black and white vans and was currently getting his red balaclava on. Chris, who was dressed almost in the exact same clothes, except he had a checkered jacket instead of a red hoodie, took out a gun.

Jason stared at the gun with wide eyes before asking, "Chris why the fuck did you bring a gun I thought you said nobody would get hurt?!"

Chris just dismissed his worry and said, "Don't worry, it's not loaded it's just to scare people so we can get the job done easier, I promise nobody will be hurt."

Jason still staring at the gun hesitantly nodded and said, "Okay whatever let's just get this over with."

They then entered the store where there was just a man at the register and a woman looking at some stuff to buy. "This is a stickup", Chris shouted, "You keep lookout, man. And make sure that lady doesn't move a freaking muscle."

"Please don't hurt me… don't-"the lady started to panic so Jason decided to kneel next to her and calm her down.

"Shh… you don't have to worry. I'm just a regular guy in a rough place. All we're trying to do is get some money for rent and groceries. My name's Jason… and I promise you won't get hurt. This'll all be over in a minute."

"You idiot", Chris said with venom in his voice, came over, money in the duffel bag and pointed the gun at the lady's head, "you told her your name? You're going to get us both locked up! You were supposed to be lookout… can't you do anything right? I'll take care of this myself…"

"No!"

Blam

"Come on man we have to run!"

Jason just stood there looking wide eyed at the corpse of the dead woman thinking, _'what have I done, why did I let this happen.'_ He then ran off after Chris.

When Jason finally caught with him Chris was standing in an alley panting.

"C'mon, Jason –pant pant-… we have to keep moving…"

Jason took off his mask and walked up to him, "She won't… she won't ever move again."

When he got up to Chris, Jason punched him hard in the face. "This was just about the money, Chris! You said the gun was unloaded!"

Chris was down on the ground and Jason proceeded to hit him over and over, "You promised nobody would get hurt! Gonna make sure…", he then saw the gun next to him grabbed it and pointed it at Chris's head, "you never hurt anyone again."

Just when he was about to pull the trigger he stopped and looked at the terror in Chris's eyes, then remembered seeing the same look on that lady's face. His hand shook then he just threw the gun away in anger. He wasn't sure if it was with himself or with the peice of shit beneath him. He then looked down at Chris again and saw the look of releif on his face. He decided to use his anger in one last puch that knocked Chris out.

Jason heard sirens in the distance and decided to leave Chris there for the cops, and made sure to grab the money before booking it.

When he was sure he was at a safe distance he stopped for breath, then looked up at the sky. What he saw made him scowl just a bit. He saw the batsignal, shining bright in the sky. It was supposed to be a beacon of hope for the city, but he knew better. There was no hope for this city. For him it was just a signal for him to get home even faster. So he took the hint and headed straight home to make sure his mom was still okay.

When Jason got home what he saw froze him in place.

On the ground was his mom surrounded by her own drool and a needle lying next to her.

Jason knelt next to his mother's body, trying in vain to shake his mom awake. "Mom wake up, you have to see the money I got." Tears started to ecape and began to roll down his cheeks, and he began to skake her more violently. "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I GOT THE MONEY WE NEEDED!", he began to yell hysterically. He then grabbed the bag of money and shook it in front of her emotionless face, and continued to yell, "PLEASE, YOU CAN'T, I DID THIS FOR YOU!" He dropped the bag and just held her body close, sobing into her motionless chest, just shaking his head and reatedly saying "no".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later when the cops came he looked on at the scene from the car they put him in, glaring at it, thinking bitterly, _'I was right, there is no hope in this city'. _

**You're probably wondering what happened to me, well there are multiple reasons. I have high school, I have to prep for college, computor problems, and I'm an iresponsible teen boy. And right now my senior year is already pushing down really hard on me. The reason I'm starting over is because I thought the original was mediocre, and could use improvement, and to tell the truth I didn't have a clear picture of where I was going with it. So I'm starting over and adding parts and doing some editing that should've been in the story the first time. I have already started work on the other chapters but won't be releasing anything until either next month or I have enough back up chapters unlike last time where I just updated as I wrote wich was poor planning. I hope you can forgive me and will continue to support my writing. Please read and review because it really does motivate me. Also feel free to PM me, bye.**


	2. Meeting Batman(Part 1)

**Well here's the 2nd rewritten chapter and this is where you can really notice the changes. I added some stuff so it wasn't just "Hey kid nice job stealing my tires; you an orphan?" "Yeah." "Great your Robin now." There is going to be another au at the bottom so if you wanna know what's going to happen with this story you should probably read that.**

Jason was wandering through the streets of Gotham in the same clothes he wore the day his mom died. Not that he really had a choice considering he couldn't buy any clothes anyways.

The day his mom died he was sent to an orphanage, which he escaped from (like he wanted to be stuck in a house full of snott nosed brats where he would be kicked onto the streets when he turned 18 anyway), after the EMTs and cops left. He would have to survive on his own now, it's not like it would be any different to how it was when his mom was _"sick"._

So he was living on the streets in crime alley for the past few months, with only the clothes on his back, some lock picks, and a tire iron he found. He got by just fine by stealing and jacking tires. The people he stole from probably had it coming anyway, because as far as he was concerned no one in this city was honest.

He just stole some money and jewelry from some loser's apartment and was going to sell the jewelry when four thugs came up to him._ 'Great random douchebags that I can beat the shit out of. They probably deserve it to.'_

The apparent leader of the four morons came up to Jason and said, "Hey there little boy, why don't you put down your hood down so we can see your pretty face."

Jason just smirked and responded, "Wow you could not sound any creepier if you tried. Why don't you and your group of morons run along so I don't have to beat you guys half to death."

The leader snarled, "Watch your mouth boy."

"Really you're threatening me, cause it seems I'm the one with the tire iron so you seem to be at a disadvantage here."

The leader then pulled out a knife, "Oh yeah, well I gotta knife, punk."

"Ooh, scary." Then Jason swung hard with the tire iron and hit the leader right where it hurts the most for a man and proclaimed, "Nut shot", and then round house kicked the guy coming up behind him knocking him to the ground. The third thug then swung at him but Jason ducked under his arm and then hit him in the spine with the tire iron making him go down in pain as well. He was about to hit the last guy but he noticed he pulled out a gun and yelled, "Oh shit", before ducking out of the way of the shot. Jason then swung up with his tire iron successfully knocking the gun out of his hand before hitting over the head with it.

Jason not one for missing a chance to make fun of random street thugs said, "Not that I'm complaining, but, you dumbass, why didn't you pull that out in the first place. It sure as hell would've saved you and your buddies a lot of time, and pain."

Then he noticed that they were starting to get up and deciding not to draw this out any longer started to run and said, "Well I would love to stay and chat I gotta go."

Once he was at a safe distance away he decided to slow down. 'Heh, morons', he thought to himself jokingly. He then decided to go sell the jewelry he sold, like he was gonna do before being so rudely interrupted, and go get some food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jason left the diner he ate at with his stolen money and picked up his trusty tire iron from where he left it.

'What to do what to do. I guess I could just head back to that abandoned apartment building I left my stuff at, or I could jack some tires.' Jason then yawned loudly. 'You know what; I'll just go back to the apartment.'

Jason was walking down some random alley (which admittedly wasn't one of his greatest ideas, but who cares) when he saw it. He saw the goddamn batmobile, just sitting there. 'Holy shit this is a sweet ride, although the wings on the back are little weird, but still it's awesome.' Jason then looked at the tires and remembered his tire iron and got the greatest idea ever. Well, it was great in his opinion. 'He's probably some rich bastard that has a bunch of tires to spare anyway.' Then Jason proceeded to go to work on the tires.

When Jason was on the last the last tire when he heard something but when he looked up there was nothing. Jason stupidly thought nothing of it and went back to work on the last tire when he heard a gruff, deep voice behind him say, "What in the hell do you think you're doing."

Jason then yelped, jumped 10 feet in the air, and spun around and what he saw scared him a little. 'Holy shit its Batman and… is he glaring at me?'

Jason then gulped, smiled and hid his tire iron behind his back before saying, "Uhh… just admiring your car, what's it to you?"

The boy's response impressed and annoyed Bruce a little, 'He's not even affected by the batglare.' "Really, because it seems to me that you're trying to steal my tires."

"What makes you say that?"

"What else is the tire iron for?"

"For this", Jason said before hitting Batman extremely hard in the stomach and running. He went through a bunch of different alleys and pathways to make sure to lose the Bat before arriving at the abandoned apartment he called home.

Meanwhile Bruce followed silently watching from the rooftops. The boy was obviously skilled, how else could he have gotten most of the tires off the Batmobile, well either that or he was insanely lucky. He was also very brave, most street-punks cower in fear against the bat-glare, but he didn't so much as flinch. He had to know more about the kid.

He then sat on the mattress that was on the floor and took out a smoke before lighting it. He then looked at the only picture of his mom he had left and thought, 'I miss you so much mom, I should've done better at protecting you from those damn dealers.'

He took a long drag from his cigarette when he heard Batman's voice say, "Those things will stunt your growth kid." He then turned around and sure enough there Batman was standing by the doorway. 'Well shit', he thought.

"What the hell do you want", he replied stubbornly.

Batman just stared down at him thinking of what to do with him. He could just turn him into the police like he usually did, but he could sense potential in him. There was just something about him. But he couldn't just take him with him, because what if he was wrong about the kid. Then he rembered Ma Gunn's school for troubled youths. He had been meaning to investigate it and this would be the perfect test for the kid. "Well first, I want you to come and help me put my tires back on my car and then, I want to help you get a better life."

Jason's voice softened before replying, "Why do you care."

Batman rested a hand on Jason's shoulder and he tensed a bit before relaxing and said, "Because you deserve better than to live the rest of your life on the streets, and I see potential in you, and I believe you are destined to do great things."

Jason thought this over a bit before replying, "Fine, I'll do things your way as long as you don't turn me into the cops."

"Wasn't in the plan anyways."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After getting the tires back on the both got in the car before Jason asked, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see", Batman replied, and then took off.

They arrived at some run down small school, with a sign that said, "Ma Gunn's School For Troubled Youths".

Jason looked at the sign with initial surprise, then at Batman with anger, "What the hell is the meaning of this, you can't leave me here man. I heard bad things about this place, I thought you were supposed to be the good guy."

Batman just responded calmly, "I am the good guy here. Don't worry, this is only temporary. I'll come back for you later."

Jason looked away and contemplated his words, then said, "Fine, just don't leave me here for to long."

"If everything goes according to plan, you won't have to worry about that at all."

Jason just raised an eyebrow at his words, but decided it was nothing and left the car with Batman.

Batman knocked on the door, then turned his head to look down at Jason. For the first time that night Jason had a look of nervouseness on his face, so Batman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up at him in surprise, but quickly gave the door a hard stare.

The door was opened by an elderly woman in a old looking pink and white dress and roung glasses with a chain so they wouldn't fall to ground. When she saw Batman a look of surprise came to her face, then she gave a kind smile that looked extremely fake to Jason. She said, "Well hello there Batman, it's so nice to see you", she then gestured to Jason and asked, "Who is this lovely young lad you have here."

Jason, somewhat creeped out by the old hag said, somewhat nervously, "My names Jason Todd."

She continued to smile, "What a lovely name. So what is it you are doing here."

Batman simply responded, "I was hoping that you could take him in and help teach him."

"Oh, of course, of course. It would be my pleasure", she then turned to Jason and beckoned him in. Once he got inside she turned to Batman and said, "Well it was nice to meet you, I'll take the lad off your hands, Goodnight, Batman."

"Goodnight", Batman responded once the door was shut he walked back to the Batmobile and then returned to the Batcave.

Once Jason got to the bottom of the stairs he was surrounded by teens with knives, chains, and blunt weapons. He then looked back upstairs with surprise on his face. Ma Gunn walked down with a smirk, smoking a cigar, said, "We've got a new pupil luvs. The Batman sent 'im... Now, who wants to snuff the little stoolie for old Ma?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the Batcave, Batman was staring at the the Batcomputor. Alfred came down, looked at the screen and asked, "What seems to be so important about this Jason Todd, Master Bruce."

Continuing to stare at the screen he said, "I think this boy may be the on we've been looking for."

"If you don't mind me asking, but, what makes him so special, sir?"

"Well for one, he was able to get three of the tires off the Batmobile", Bruce stated bluntly.

Alfred just raised an eyebrow in response. "And he also seems to be very brave, and, I don't know, there's just something about him Alfred."

"Well what do we know of him."

"For starters he has quite the record, unsurprisingly, considering he lives on the streets. His dad was sent to prison and then killed by Two-Face about a year ago. His mom died of a drug overdose on the same night he supposedly stopped a convenience store robbery he was involved in about six months ago."

"That's all well and good but that seems to be a list of reasons he shouldn't be the successor."

"I know that sounds normal for a teen that grew up on crime alley, but you have to meet him. He's... different. Besides I'll know if I'm wrong about him soon enough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay this was bad. He was surrounded by goons with dangerous weapons and a crazy old lady. This situation seemed oddly familiar to Jason and also, did she really just say that, what are they in, the 80's?

"I want that brat as quiet as a little baby, do you understand?", Ma Gunn ordered.

"Last time I check babies aren't all that quiet, with all the crying they do, so that doesn't make any sense", he muttered. The three teens surrounded him ready to attack. Which if he was honest wasn't that bad, he's gotten out of worse situations than this.

"Leave him to us Ma", the big blonde guy said, "We'll handle his schooling."

"Yeah! We'll walk him over to the river for an _in-depth _swimmin' lesson."

"We'll _learn_ him how to hold his breath under water for an _expensive_ amount of time."

Okay, he's seen some pretty stupid thugs in his life, but these morons are a special type of stupid. And God does this place feel way too 80's, from the way they dress to the stupid gimmick they have goin, seriously it's fuckin' ridiculous. Whatever, he'll just knock these bozos out, then escape. He quickly kicked the one in front of him in the balls and elbowed the one behind him in the face. He then dodged the third one's swing with a bat and punched him him the face, knocking him to the ground.

He heard Ma Gunn yelling at them, and was about to just ram through the old hag and escape when one of the teens was able to wrap his chain around Jason's leg and trip him. He was about to get back up when another grabbed his head and smashed it against the floor. While he was dazed the blonde picked him up and put him in a head-lock.

Ma Gunn walked up to him and slapped the blonde on the back of the head and yelled, "It's _we'll teach him _not _learn him_, and it's _extensive amount of time_ not_ expensive_!"

Jason still dazed said, "Is now really the time to correct this dumbasse's grammar, lady?"

She glared at him, then smiled evilly, "You're a brave one aren't you boy. Too bad your one of Batman's friends."

Jason glared at her and said, "Batman isn't my friend, I just came here cause he said he wouldn't turn me into the cops for trying to steal his tires if I did."

Ma Gunn just sneered at him, "Oh really? Find him a bed luvs, we have a new model student now."

Two of her thugs dragged him into a room and locked him in there. Unfortunately he had no way to escape this crazy place that Batman left him at yet. He'd have to wait for now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was nice. ANYWAYS, I'd like to address the reviews first. Thank you for your support and FUCK YOU guy who writes essays that have nothing to do with the story and ends up disappointing me greatly when I see 3 new reviews. Oh and Donna will be a main character in the story and the marvels will also be included once I figure out how to write them. I'd also like to say that once I'm done rewriting all the material already written there will probably be another hiatus because I'm gonna be working on a video game with 4 other people, so that's probably gonna take up most of my time, because I'm lead level designer, co-creating the concept art and writing the story for it. But if we're lucky I will still have enough time to finish this without taking another long ass break. So goodbye send me PM's if you want and read and review cause they really do motivate me to actually write.**


End file.
